Seven Confessions - A BTS Fanfiction
by Generic Angel
Summary: As a childhood friend of BTS, you are allowed almost everywhere with them. Little do you know, they have all been slowly falling for you, and a contest starts to see who can win your heart over first. "I think I love her." . "Well, you can't have her." .
1. Chapter 1

**This tends to make people not** **believe** **in me, but it IS my first off-Tap** **BTS** **fanfiction.**

 **But before you leave** **because** **you** **think you** **won't** **like it...**

 **Read** **the** **prologue.**

 **Thank you**.

 **It's** **proofread.**

"Can I get an autograph for my friend?" You asked lightly. Yoongi raised his eyebrows.

"Your friend?" He repeated. You nodded.

He shrugged. "Why now?"

"If not now, then when?" You countered, wanting to get your best friend a decent birthday present- as fast as possible. He looked at you with mild curiosity while taking the pen and card stock from you. He asked for her name. You smiled.

"Eliana." You said, watching as he signed the card. There were already the signatures of all the other members on it, and you couldn't help but notice Yoongi's interested expression.

"Who's her bias?" He asked, trying to figure out the situation. You shook your head in response.

"Doesn't have one. Goes through phases of each person." You said, recalling your interview of her a few years back. "That's why I'm getting all of your autographs for her. I think it'll be the perfect birthday gift." At the mention of a birthday, he warmly smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Didn't you used to be like that, too?" He casually asked, making you blush a bit.

"Well... yeah."

He handed the card stock back and you couldn't help but squeal with glee when seeing your completed gift. She was going to _love_ it. He chuckled, moving back to his desk to finish working on whatever he was working on before you came in. You thanked him and exited, planning to include the signatures with personally taken stalker pictures of them. You shook your head at the thought. They weren't _stalker_ pictures. You were their friend, after all. Of course, you also asked Namjoon before you brought out your camera so it was fine. Knowing they were about to go on tour, you decided to get the autographs as soon as possible, even though Eliana's birthday was a week away. You hummed along to the faint music playing in the background, which seemed to be coming from Taehyung's room.

Planning to head straight home to finish up the gift, you grab your things along the way to the front door. Until...

"Wait! Y/N!"

"Jin eomma?" You teasingly call back as he swiftly strides toward you. You were very close with them, so much as you could make fun of them without them taking any offense. He grins, his eyes closing to form the adorable smile you have grown to love.

"Say 'ah'." He insists and you do so, no questions asked. He feeds you a piece of... pink chicken? It tastes like chicken dipped into crushed fruit loops. You chew, trying to comprehend the taste. Jin keeps nagging you to tell him what you think until you nodded, swallowing.

"It's... actually okay." You say quietly. He nods vigorously.

"Right? Strawberry flavor fried chicken. I was just doing Eat Jin." He cheerfully says, shoving a piece of chicken in his own mouth. That's when you notice the camera he's holding and blush.

"I'm not... wait." You wave your hands in front of you. "I'm not camera ready!" You insist, pulling your hat down a bit to hastily cover your eyebrows. He laughs.

"That's okay. You look beautiful anyways." He compliments, dragging more chicken into his mouth. You smile a bit at the remark, as he finishes chewing. To know so many fans are watching- or are going to watch... makes you want to die. You already know some ARMYs were jealous of your relationship with them. You watched as Jin blew a kiss to the camera, probably bringing the fangirl rate up by at least 5%. If that makes sense... Shaking your head, you open the door and wave to the camera and Jin, before walking out. Shivering due to the cold, you pull your jacket around you tighter, hoping it would help but knowing it wouldn't really make a difference either way. Your house is a few blocks away and you groan at the thought of walking so far in the cold. A black car makes its way around, and you whimper in jealousy. Wait... is that Namjoon in the car? He's pulling over...

 **A/N: Please** **don't** **question how he got a car or why he** **hasn't** **got caught by fans. I** **don't** **know myself so...**

"Y/N?" The window is lowered just as he talks. You tilt your head. "I was about to head inside but if you need a lift..." He trails off, and you smile, nodding, very much thankful to be able to catch him at the perfect time. You were always able to rely on him at just the right times. You open the door, slipping in and slamming it shut after you. You sigh in contentment, enjoying the warmth- well, all the warmth there was, at least. Instructing you to buckle your seat belt, Namjoon quickly switches the radio station. A BTS song comes on and you smile as you put the buckle in the... buckle.

Singing along to Blood, Sweat, and Tears, you both make your way to your house.

 **And an awkward finish to a** **short** **Prologue! Follow me on Wattpad: NekoAngelZD and thank you for reading!**

 **Sincerely, Gene**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a late birthday present to my friend, hopefully you know who you are! Also thanks to ShipCanons for reviewing! It motivated me a lot, I really appreciate it!**

It was the day you had been waiting for. Eliana's birthday. You had known her for a while, and she was a huge fan of BTS. Of course, being the overly kind person she was, she never pushed you in introducing her to them. 'Besides', she had said, 'I would probably scream and run away.' Right now, it was 4:00 and the plan was to open presents at 4:30. Until then, the plan was to binge-watch BTS music videos. It was only you, Eliana, and Jiyeon. You all sighed together over certain parts of the videos.

Friends can fangirl over friends, right? That's normal, right? It's normal if your friends are BTS.

You watched half a dozen videos before deciding it was time for presents. Eliana stood up, as you and Jiyeon followed. Compared to yours, Jiyeon's present was pretty big in volume. Eliana knelt next to the bigger of the two, delicately reaching out and pulling the tape free.

You rolled your eyes at her carefulness, and watched as she eventually got the first corner of what was underneath to show itself. Jiyeon seemed to be tired of watching, so she knelt next to her, placing her hand on the paper gently- before tearing it straight through. Eliana made a noise of protest and surprise, as a large, framed photo of you three appeared. Gazing on it in admiration for a bit, you were all silent.

You were shaken to reality when Jiyeon abruptly grabbed her card, handing it to Eliana.

She took it and started to pick at the tape before just shaking her head and tearing the paper apart.

It was your turn. She picked up your gift, and opened it up. You caught a glimpse of the first few pictures of them you took while she flipped through them. You silently congratulated yourself at the incredibly _perfect_ pictures. It made you almost scream when fangirling over the slight peeks you got of the photos. But wait til the card... would she like it? Of course, Y/N. She would love it. But... did I just ruin my chance at getting a better present ever again? _Oh..._

You didn't regret it, though, as you received plenty of hugs from your best friend.

 **A/N: Awkwardly skipping the description...**

After just hanging out some more, and going to watch a movie, you got ready for bed. It was a sleepover, and you were plenty excited.

Wiggling into your loose jammies, you almost snorted at the sounds of your friends bickering.

"But I always use Strawberry-berry Toothpaste! I need-"

 _"You girl, wae-"_

"Eliana. I need it, just open it."

"No! It's brand new!"

"I swear I will burn this house down if you force me to use that minty stuff."

 _"Fire-"_

"Oh. My. Lord."

Nevermind, you actually did snort. It was so amusing~ nobody could deny it.

Soon enough, you were all snuggled together, on your phones, Jiyeon's breath smelling of strawberry. It was then, as you were scrolling through your texts, when a loud crash sounded from downstairs. You all instantly squeaked in surprise, clutching at each other desperately.

Waiting...

1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
5...

A clanging sound followed. Exchanging surprised looks, you all turned off your phones.

Finally, after intense whispering, it was decided that you would be the one to check it out. You didn't want to, but you were the only one with a black belt in taekwondo.

The door annoyingly creaked as it opened, like in a classic horror movie. The hallway was dark.

"Y/N. Go!" Jiyeon whispered. You sighed, moving to close the door before walking away from the room. The lights were off, and you were scared, moving slowly down the stairs.

It was- _what?_

"How'd you get in?" You asked in surprise. It was BTS- yes, all of them. They pointed toward the look on the door and you hurriedly locked it, just to be sure no more creepy guys would be slipping in. Not that they were creepy. It took you a moment, pausing at the door and staring at nothing.

"So... why are you here?" You calmly asked.

It was Jimin that spoke.

"Well- there's a birthday, right?"

And there was Eliana and Jiyeon, at the top of the stairs, staring in shock at the visitors.

 _ **Dun-dun-dun!**_ __ **Okay, not really. But thanks for reading.** **Happy** **birthday to my friend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If** **you're** **confused,** **I'll** **be** **doing** **chapters about only specific members that are still** **part of** **the** **story** **line.**

 **So** **it's** **not** **a Hoseok x Reader,** **it's** **still all of them. But** **it's** **this** **chapter** **about him.**

 **Have fun,** **enjoy!**

Eliana and Jiyeon ended up getting photos with each member, most in which they were awkwardly blushing, hands folded. It was fun seeing your friends happy.

But now, it was a new day, and while your friends were blabbering on about how cute your... other friends... were... you were in a hole of depression.

You were at school, it was lunch time, and you were sitting at a table, staring off into space. For some reason, you didn't feel like eating. At all. You looked down at yourself.

 _I_ _guess_ _I_ _need to lose some weight anyways._

You didn't, really, but it was an excuse for not eating. You looked down at your food in slight disgust. It wasn't very appealing at the moment. When you had packed it this morning, you assumed it would be eaten. Now, it just seemed like a waste- it would smell if you kept it. Luckily, Jiyeon was still hungry, so she ate your sushi.

...

The bell rung, snapping you into awareness. You sighed in relief, more than happy to get out of class. School was great. You love school. Just _not today._

You were in your third year of college already, and it was fun, just tiring.

You quickly gathered your things, pulling down you sweater with one hand before walking out of the classroom after the others. Jiyeon and Eliana were already at your locker, Eliana reading, and Jiyeon just standing still. You lamely slammed open your locker, pulling your jacket and backpack out.

...

Hair ties were so frustrating sometimes. Especially when your favorite black ones disappeared. Giving up (because looking for hair ties seems to apparently add more stress onto your already-stressed life), you went for a couple of teal ones lying randomly on your dresser. Finally, you pull on your gray sneakers (because you hate bright colored sneakers), grabbing your keys. Discreetly pulling out the container you keep buried under a rock, you pop your key in, before digging it up again. Smacking your hands together to keep off the dirt-dust, you mentally thank Wengie for the life hack (I love Wengie).

You decided to go on a stress walk an hour back- yes, it took you thirty minutes of looking for two black hair ties before giving up. So here you were, in the park, with your headphones tightly wedged in your ears. So far, it had been relaxing, but you couldn't help but use the extra space and time to think about everything wrong with your life. Starting to jog a little, your head felt more and more full of thoughts. Soon you were all-out sprinting, happily enjoying the breeze on your face.

You didn't even realize you were closing your eyes.

"Watch out!"

Of course. You get hit in the face with a ball. You remembered with a groan back in elementary school when basketballs, footballs, and even golf balls just seemed to _love_ your face.

"Y/N! Are you okay?" A familiar voice called. You look up into the _too bright_ sunlight, before nodding hastily.

"Of course. Pay no mind to me. _It's not like I'm having depression."_ You muttered the last part under your breath. Hoseok's face turned serious.

"You're in depression again?" He asks softly. You don't say anything, simply shrugging.

 **A/N: I feel like J-Hope's looking over my shoulder while I write this, ever feel like that? It feels so weird.**

"Y/N. You know you can talk to me." He says, and you nod, although you don't get why he's being so serious about it. "Okay." He leans down and gives you a soft kiss on your forehead. "See you later."

 **It's short but I don't want to write anymore. I'm literally dying here!**

 **I have a new book coming out. It's a Min Yoongi x Reader, called** _ **Jin's Sister,**_ **and I was wondering if you like this book so far. If so, please comment here. I might release the new book sooner than planned if you think I should.**

 **It's already released on Wattpad, though.**

 **-Gene**


	4. Chapter 4

**I stood up and mentally screamed 'Eureka!' after lunch time in the cafeteria. I pulled out my phone, and got on Wattpad. Why? My** **writer's** **block** **is over. So, here's my uploaded story on !**

You heard faint talking coming from the kitchen. Closing the door as quietly as possible, you flinch at the distinct click that comes from the lock anyways. Slowly slipping off your shoes, you bend to pick them up, before placing them to the side. You felt like for some reason you were supposed to be being quiet, so you were- doing your best.

Each and every time you stepped on the floor, there was a noise. It frustrated you to no end and eventually, you made it to the kitchen. You felt like if you looked back, you would be able to _see_ the trail of noises you left behind, so you didn't, you just put your hand on the door knob. You put just the right amount of pressure for the knob to turn and the door to open... with a really annoying creak.

Every. Single. Time. You. Want. To. Be. Quiet. Everything. Makes. Noise.

You got a full view of the back of the camera, and in front of it, Jin. Of course, you shouldn't be there. So...

Oh, good. The video's over.

 **A/N: Trying not to cringe...**

You blushed, embarrassed. Still, you take a tentative step forward, before taking another. Eventually, painstakingly, you make your way to Jin's side.

He smiles at you, before clapping his hands.

"Want to cook together?"

...

"Y/N." Said Taehyung. "You need to melt the cheese less, like Jin. There's less oil that way." He pointed at the two pans.

You shook your head.

"Actually, Jin has just as much oil, it's just inside the cheese. If you cook it more, the oil will come out, so..." You turned off the stove and picked up the pan. You brought it to the sink, and held back the cheese with a ladle while pouring the oil out. "You can get rid of the oil." You said wisely. Taehyung just watched in awe for a bit before rounding on Jin. You smiled proudly at your knowledge before continuing with your cooking. You carefully cut the onions, which made you think of Namjoon. Giggling, you diced them, before throwing them into the pan.

You added a bit of oil before mixing it around. Jin joined you, throwing in some vegetables. You continued to mix the vegetables while he prepared the curry, which you later added the veggies to.

 **A/N: I'm low key holding a cooking class, here.**

...

When dinner was served, everyone complimented the way you and Jin worked together, and you only smiled. Of course. You had grown up cooking with Jin. You always worked well together.

It made your heart swell with pride when people ate your food.

...

"No, I'll do the dishes." You said quietly, looking over Jin's broad shoulders. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine."

You smiled at his kindness, wrapping him in a hug from behind. You inhaled his soft scent, and laid your head on his warm back. Your eyes were getting droopy, and you wanted to fall asleep right there.

"Y/N-ah. Why don't you sleep here today?"

You yawned, and nodded, falling asleep.

...

Rubbing at your eyes, you sat up from the bed. It had a warm familiarity to it. You looked around sleepily. It was Jin's bed. But Jin wasn't there.

Your feet touched the cold floor and you shivered, still in your shorts and T-shirt from the day before. You opened the door, peering out. It was still around six in the morning.

You found Jin sleeping in the couch.

It was heartwarming, to think he gave up his bed just for you. It also filled you with guilt. You sat on the coffee table and watched him sleep, one arm slung over the side of the couch, the rest of his body underneath a blanket. The least you could do was...

You fitted his arm in a comfortable position, before dropping a kiss on his forehead and fixing the blanket.

"Thanks, Jin."

 **So,** **I'll** **dedicated this to** **xXyusniXx on Wattpad** **after I get in my** **laptop** **tomorrow. Until then, see you!**

 **-Gene**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usually, if something is** **italicized** **within** **dialogue, so if** **something** **someone's** **saying is** **italicized, that** **most** **likely means** **it's** **spoken in English.**

"Hey Y/N! Want a cookie?" A cheerful voice asked from behind you. You twisted around on the couch, putting your phone down, till you were facing Jungkook, happily holding a plate of cookies, and Yoongi, looking bored from behind him.

"What kind?"

" _Sugar cookie_." He sounded out in English. You nodded, grabbing one. You usually didn't like sugar cookies, but apparently that wasn't the case, _not today_.

You took a deep bite of the soft cookie, knowing instantly Jin was the one to bake them by the delicious buttery taste and perfect texture. He was always a good cook.

You take another bite, relishing the way the flavor seemed to seep into your mouth.

"You guys know what your ship name is?" You asked suddenly, breaking their stares at you and the awkward silence that had built itself into the cracks. A moment of silence passed before surprise and recognition spread itself across their previously passive faces.

"Sorry?" Yoongi asked, making you laugh at his obvious knowledge but attempt to act stubborn about the subject anyway.

"Your ship name. You know, relationship? The one the ARMYs came up with." You closely watched their reactions. When nothing happened except a glance at the door, you continued with excitement and a teasing voice. "It's adorable! It just happened to be what they thought of and I think it's half your faults. _Sugakookie."_

They seemed to share a look, which you didn't miss. Your heart jumped.

"Don't tell me-"

"We... aren't..." Jungkook waved his hand that wasn't holding the plate in front of him in a slow but panicked motion. You jokingly waved back, smiling at Yoongi's facepalm. It pleased you to be the one who wasn't embarrassed for once. You frowned at the thought.

Yoongi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I messed up on recording a part of this song I'm working on, I think I'm going to go... take a second chance on it." He said, inching toward the door.

You grinned. " _Second chances don't come easy... [easy for some]._ " You said with a light singing tone in English.

He looked back at you inquiringly.

"Is that a quote by any chance?"

You shrugged. "Yeah, a song quote. _Diane Birch_ , _Rise Up_."

He rolled his eyes, leaving quickly out the door with a lazy and casual stride, although there was a hint of urgency in the way his feet moved.

"It's a great song!" You called after him. "If you want to hear it, Gene put the video on the Wattpad version of this story." You continued, ignoring the confused look Jungkook sent you at that.

He shook it off **(why would he ignore the fact that his friend just talked to an invisible audience? I don't know either)** , turning toward the plate and gesturing to it with his head lightly. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

He shifted around embarrassingly.

"Can you... um... feed me one?" He asked, albeit awkwardly. It shocked you a bit, but you shrugged, picking one up with the tips of your fingers. You teasingly waved it in front of him, making him huff in annoyance and embarrassment. Laughing as he tried to balance the large plate on one hand to grab the cookie, you gave in and let him take a bite. It was adorable, his sweet smile as he chewed on the soft cookie. You kept feeding him bites until you were down to the last bit, popping it into his mouth with a minimal tossing motion.

"Can I have one, too?" Yoongi reappeared at the door frame, nonchalantly leaning against it. Almost as if he had been there the whole time.

"Back from the dead?" You asked jokingly, before fake-yawning. "Your hands are free, feed yourself."

He pouted, totally out of character, which had to be the most adorable thing you had seen of him so far. He mumbled under his breath, before grabbing a cookie and shoving it into his mouth with no grace whatsoever.

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while! And it's a short chapter, too!**

 **IMPORTANT** **: I will not be on** _ **Wattpad**_ **a whole two weeks starting on Thursday due to my trip to China, then straight to Korea. So, if I'm not active, this is why!**

 **Also, I got TAGGED! I'm happy, and yes, it's a BTS tag, in my random book called Mostly Random Stuff on** _ **Wattpad**_ **. YAY! See you!**

 **-Gene**


End file.
